


The Last Goodbye? (Real Life version)

by yankeetooter



Category: Valoris - Fandom, jarllan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Jared and Stellan say goodbye to each other after the Emmys.





	The Last Goodbye? (Real Life version)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've never written Jarllan before, but some of those pictures and videos of and after the Emmys last night...need I say more? No disrespect is meant to Jared Harris, his wife Allegra, Stellan Skarsgard, or his wife Megan.
> 
> This is a parallel story, in that I fashioned it closely after my Valoris story, The Last Goodbye. Enjoy!

Jared and Stellan watched as a swarm of media approached. They looked into each other's eyes. The coveted time alone was over, and now the chaos would begin. Jared smiled a bit, then hung his head as the media surrounded him, cutting him off from Stellan, who had his own crowd of photographers clamoring for pictures.

Jared looked up and locked eyes with Stellan for a moment before hanging his head once again. In that brief look, Stellan saw a deep sadness in his friend. Were they ever going to get to work together again? Stellan held back tears threatening to come.

_No! I won't let us part like this, no final goodbye or embrace! I won't!_

Stellan leapt forward, pushing his way through the media as gently as he could, when he really would have rather just bowled them all over. 

_Stellan, leave it be. The shippers on Tumblr already have a field day with...what do they call it? Jarllan? If you make a fuss now, the fervor will never die down!_

But he pushed the thought out of his head. He didn't care! Chernobyl was over, and there were no more opportunities to be with Jared. No more long days of filming, of joking around in the midst of all the grim scenes they shot, no more playful touches or casual embraces. Who knew when he would get the chance to see that ginger haired gap-toothed smiling man again?

Stellan saw the media reaching for their cameras. But still he closed the distance between him and Jared. Gone was any sense of foolishness. Gone, for the moment, was any thought of the fanfics that would surely come of this, although no doubt he'd regret that later. 

Jared had looked up at the commotion and saw Stellan coming towards him. 

_Stellan, do you know what you're doing? They'll never let us live this down!_

But Jared didn't care. He could only grin as his friend approached and they were cornered by the media. One of the reporters asked, "Jared, what was it like working with Stellan?"

Jared couldn't resist. He laid his head back on Stellan's shoulder before answering, feeling Stellan's gaze on him. "Well, you know, we kept each other on our toes. We joked around a lot, to keep things light.". Jared met Stellan's gaze. " He's a beautiful man and I fell in love with him."

The media turned to Stellan, but he found himself at a loss for words. Had Jared just said that? Swallowing the lump in his throat, Stellan could only manage, "Working with Jared was a dream.". He caught Jared's look out of the corner of his eye, and knew Jared understood what he had been trying to say. That "between the lines" stuff didn't just work when filming, thank goodness!

Then it was time for the pictures. Now it was Jared who couldn't find his smile. This wouldn't do! So Stellan wrapped his one arm around Jared's torso and rested his other hand on Jared's shoulder.

"Come on Jared, smile for me, at least." He playfully poked Jared in the ribs, but subtly, so no-one else noticed. An instant grin came to Jared's face. "That's better."

Stellan pulled Jared into him more, so that he was leaning into Stellan. He held on to him tightly, as if to never let him go.

"We will work together again, Jared. I promise! Lars von Trier owes me a few favors. Keep your schedule open."

Finally, the media left, and they were left standing together. Both of them were speechless, neither one able to voice all they were feeling, but their eyes spoke volumes. Stellan felt a tugging on his jacket. Megan stood there, impatient and ready to go. Looking back at Jared one last time, Stellan smiled gently, then turned and walked off.


End file.
